A Bad Dream, Edward
by DaRkNeSs4IcHi
Summary: Dreams can be good or bad, a nightmare may look real but when you're with someone you really care about it will dissolve and it will end. EdxWinry! Edward's Version! With Bonus chapter: A Bad Dream - Alphonse
1. Edward

**A Bad Dream**

**Edward**

**By: Ichi-chan (DaRkNeSs4IcHi)**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (though I wish I do…), respecting FMA, I will do my best to make this Fic' realistic and acceptable. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Please Read and Review!!**_

I could feel the gentle breeze blew past me as I ran towards our home, _mom would love what I made! She always does love it when I transmute things!_ A small smile danced on my lips as I whirled past the tree on the front yard, heading for the door.

"KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN!" I called for her, excited to give her my little present. I heard some shuffling from inside the house as I kicked off my muddy boots, knowing that mom would not be happy if I stained the floor with dirt.

When I got to the kitchen my eyes immediately locked on mom's back, she was there by the sink, washing dishes. Now, over flowing with excitement I ran towards here, screaming, "Kaa-san! Kaa-san look! I made this for you!" I held up the ring of flowers that I transmuted for her, knowing that she loves this gift the best!

"Ara?" She turned to me with a real sweet smile, mom is really the best! "Oh! Did you make that for me Edward?" she asked lovingly as she knelt by my side and took the flowers from me.

"I made it with alchemy!" I said proudly, knowing that she loves to hear I'm really into alchemy. Her returning smile was dazzling, mom really had the kindest and sincerest smile, it made me love her even more, me and Al are really blessed to have her as a mother.

"Ehh? Hontou?" she asked, pretending this was a surprise, but I knew that she really expected it from us, seeing that we read no other books than dad's alchemy books. "You really are your father's son!" she smiled approvingly, ruffling my hair with her free hand.

I let out a cackle of delight as I saw another loving smile cross her lips, mom is really the best! No one can ever replace her!

"Then why did you try to create me?"

The kitchen was gone and I was staring at the basement's wall, the loving and wonderful mother that had smiled for me a while ago now morphed to a barely human creature on the ground. I yelped and staggered back.

"Edward!" "Edward!" "Edward!"

I blinked and the creature was gone, but the nightmare was far from over. Souls, a thousand souls screaming my name. Horror flooded my system, as the souls of the stone I had in my hand disintegrate into oblivion. The thing I sought the most came back to bite me in the ass. Such a sick twist that I found out it was made from souls, souls that had lived before, souls of humans that had families and friends and brothers.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried out, helpless as the souls drag me with them, each of their faces turning towards me as they reached towards every part of me. "I'm sorry!" I managed again. The souls erupted into another spasm of cries, "My mommy!" "Daddy!" "my…" "it hurts…" "it hurts!!" "help me!" "someone help me!" "please!" "mommy! Daddy it hurts!" "please!" "kill me!" "Kill me!!!" "IT HURTS!"

Those souls, those innocent souls! Human like me, who had their souls ripped out! Who would do such a thing like this?! WHO WOULD BE SO LOW TO MAKE A STONE?!

"You would!" I heard over the cries of pain, and saw 'All' stand beside the gates, my left leg and right arm attached to his non-existent body. I tried to get through the souls that continued to grab at me but was unsuccessful, they wanted me, they needed help! But I couldn't give it.

"Right Chibi-no-Renkinjustushi?"

And just then the souls kept pouring in again, suffocating me, these souls, these unfamiliar human souls, begging and pleading, their faces contorted with unspeakable pain!!!!

And then I saw the real horror, amongst the unfamiliar swarm of faces, Winry erupted in time for her too see the souls rip me from limb to limb.

"EDWARD!! NOOOOO!!!"

I gasped and sat up.

My dreams are always so vivid, I wonder why I even bother worrying about it, it's just the same old story, I would fall asleep, dream about how I messed up, tried to get mom back, unable to save the people who needed help then the scene would go dark and I'd wake up from it.

Again and again in an endless cycle, why do I always get so surprised?

"Brother, are you alright?" I glanced towards the familiar voice of Alphonse, It amazed me that I was able to hear his soft whisper through the violent thumping of my heart.

_It was just a horrible dream, I knew that. A simple bad dream._ Winry's face that cried desperately for me flashed in my mind again. I felt sick, something weighed a ton inside of me but I didn't know what it was exactly. "Yeah, I'm okay Al." I answered after I manage to beat down the panting and get the rhythm of my breathing even.

"Sounds like you were having a really bad dream." He turned his armor head to look at me, I didn't bother to look back at him. "Yeah… It was," I manage, resting my head on my left hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, and I didn't feel relieved to hear that, what kind of guy would want to talk about nightmares like the ones I had with another guy? That sounds pretty girly to me. "Nah, it's not that important." I just said, leaving out the girly-insult my mind just came up with.

"Go back to sleep brother, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He reminded me, I was thankful he didn't press the nightmare topic further, but after that dream I don't think I've got enough of piece of mind for some shut eye.

"Nah, not sleepy anymore." I answered, throwing aside my covers and swung my legs out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Al started to get up, I waved him off, "I'm just gonna get a glass of water."

xxx

While I was passing Winry's door I began thinking about the dream again, I guess having a logical mind is a disadvantage at times, especially whenever it won't shut up until it's gone through every bit of information I've got in my head. Even the ones I hate to think about.

It's sickeningly ironic that until a few weeks go we seek the stone coz it promised us hope, and now it haunted my dreams whenever I think about what it's made of.

_Those souls…. _My mind trailed on. _Those souls that had lives, had families, _It looks like my mind will not let this idea go. I kept seeing the faces flash in my mind, and then…. I stopped in my tracks as I remembered Winry's face, pained and scared.

If we were unsuccessful from stopping the homunculus with whatever they were planning, what would happen to Winry? What would happen to everyone?

"_Ed you idiot! Nothing will happen to them 'coz you will NOT let anyone touch them!"_

_That's it! No more thinking for tonight! _I thought furiously, getting sick of all this worrying, damn dream won't stop nagging at the back of my mind.

I managed to get a glass of water from the kitchen, and even snagged myself a slice of Winry's home made apple pie. I had to admit, her apple pie was good enough to kill.

Even though I forced the dream towards the farthest part of my mind I still could not stop recalling it, stupid IQ can be really irksome when you've got perfect memory. Can't make the image of Winry's face in pain disappear, I know it's not true and I know I didn't cause that one, but I still feel guilty. I don't ever want to see her face crease with grief because of me again. _"Next time I get the chance, I will NOT just stand by like an idiot and watch her cry for me."_

"NOT ED TOO!" I froze. _Great! I just said I wouldn't just stand by like an idiot and here I am, frozen! _I made a mental note to kick myself for that,

The next second I was through Winry's unlocked door. "Winry?!" I called as the door banged against the wall and bounced back after I've stepped inside. Good thing I was near when she screamed.

Frantic I scanned the room for the intruder that caused the horror in her voice. _I'd kick him to hell if he lays one finger on her._

But the room was empty.

I paused for the length of one heart beat, _"Did I just imagine that?"_ and rushed to Winry's bed, at first glance I saw her lie there, still. But when I came up closer I saw that her face was twisted in pain, tears flowing down from her tightly shut eyes. She turned restlessly from side to side, reminding me of my dream again.

"Winry! Winry! WAKE UP WINRY!" I haven't noticed that I had grabbed her, but was conscious that I now sat her up a bit. Shaking her violently in the process. (was I shaking her to wake her up? Or were my hands just shaking in panic? I couldn't tell.)

"WINRY!" I yelled louder this time, her eyelids flew open. I could feel relief spread like poison through my veins, flooding my system.

"Winry? Winry it was just a dream okay?!" I tried to soothe her, but I knew my voice was too loud to be soothing. _Idiot! Why can't you even calm down?!_

"See?! I'm okay!" I tried again to be soothing but I knew it still sounded more like yelling. My hands still shook her violently, I hope she was conscious enough to realize I'm okay!

_Wait? So she was scared I was hurt? That idiot! I can take care of myself!_ A small part of my mind voiced as the rest of me was totally focused on Winry.

"It was just a dream okay?" I tilted her a bit so that she could stare into my eyes. While staring at her deep blue ones I concentrated on controlling my trembling hands.

For a second she stared at me like she saw something weird on my face, it made me wonder what emotion was plastered there. I hope it wasn't fear, I didn't want to make her worry more.

She blinked once, then without warning, she flung herself on me while sobbing my name. "Edward!!"

I was so shocked that I lost balance and we fell back on her bed. _"WOAAAH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"_ my instincts screamed. "GET WINRY OFF!" too late! I was blushing furiously! _Ah Great!_ I thought sarcastically as I fought against her hold.

A girl in her night dress, crying and only half-conscious wasn't something healthy for a guy like me! _Damnit!_

I could feel my stomach turn nervously, I struggled with her grasp. Did she even know I was trying to push her off?!

"Edward I was so scared!" Winry chocked out through sobs, my struggling faltered immediately. If she wasn't crying and all I would be laughing at how her voice sounded, she sounded like a frog croaking while choking.

"I was so scared" she whined again, I felt her pull herself closer. I wanted to start struggling again but I couldn't bear push her away, she was scared. I felt really detached.

I felt torn, not only did I hurt her in MY dream, I was also hurting her in HER dream.

"I was so scared" she sobbed again, I felt my shirt get wet. _GREAT! SHE'S CRYING! _ (If she wasn't clinging onto me right now I would have kicked myself.)

_Some friend I am! All I caused her is grief!_

As if contradicting my thoughts my arms wound around her fragile figure, securing her safely under them. I patted the back of her head gently and answered with the most reassuring voice I could muster. "Silly it was just a dream."

She whined something when I patted her hair, but I didn't catch what it was. I wish there was something I could say or I could do to make her believe everything was okay.

And as if she heard me she said, "Don't leave me okay?" she was still sobbing, so that means I sucked at comforting her. _Man! I couldn't even comfort her from bad dreams!_

Suddenly I felt her pull me closer. _Oh, god! Help me get through this!_ "Shhhh…." I manage to croon. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream, go back to sleep." _I managed to act cool!_ I stroked the length of her hair then, try not to panic and turn red like the idiot I am.

But I felt she was still way to tense, it looks like she wasn't gonna get reassured with just that, "I won't leave so don't worry." With that, she finally relaxed her body limping half on top of me.

I sighed in my thoughts, _GOOD!_ Looks like she's okay now. _I can go back to my room and…_ I froze as she suddenly rested her head comfortably against my chest!

"_WHOAAAAAA! Does this mean I'll have to STAY?! SHOOT! What now?!"_

I glanced down at her in panic, I was going to tell her I had to go but then, I saw the peacefulness replace the terror on her face. ". . . . . . . . . "

"_I…I guess-ss st-staying here won't k-kill me…"_ My thoughts stuttered as i felt my face sweat bullets. _AWKWARD! This is so freaking AWKWARD!!!!!!!!_ I panicked, but when I saw Winry's peaceful expression, i relaxed a bit.

I sighed quietly as I closed my eyes. "Man, you scared me. I was shocked to hear you cry my name out as I passed your door." My thoughts wondered as I looked down at her still figure, fast asleep and safe.

"NOT ED TOO!" her voice rang inside my head.

I smiled inwardly, so lost in the sea of her warmth that I wasn't able to stop myself soon enough… I felt my lips press against the skin of her forehead. _SMOOTH MOVE ED!!!_ I thought sarcastically, forcing my body to calm down and DON'T PANIC! _What was I THINKING?!_ It took all my focus to _SLOWLY_ pull away from her, (and not be like an idiot and jump back! )

I didn't want to wake her up! (And see me turn red! And I don't really want a wrench against my skull tonight.)

_She didn't steer so that means I'm safe right? _As if answering my unspoken question Winry suddenly snuggled up against me, making me slightly shiver, but she didn't wake up. So she _IS_ fast asleep. That's a relief! My mind felt exhausted, and my eyelids grew heavy, I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep for the remainder of the night, but I guess not all assumptions are accurate, especially when you haven't considered a major detail. Winry's head was still on my chest, some part of me got nervous, but I was so exhausted I didn't care.

The last thought that registered in my brain was the epiphany I had about how my nightmares had finally shut up at the back of my mind. I even wondered if I had finally found a new cure for those bad dreams.

**End of A Bad Dream – Edward.**

**Ichi Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Thank you for reading this fic!**

**EdxWinry forever!**

**This is the 1****st**** time I ever used male POV so I guess I got a bit OC there,**

**Oh, and this is also the counter part of my other oneshot A Bad Dream, (or A Bad Dream - Winry) Ed's own bad dream and narration of the events that follows after he woke up. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed! (I even made one for Alphonse! ^_^ thank you for reading this fic! )**

**Special thanks to Nahmae! You truly a great friend! Thanks for all your help! ^_^**


	2. Alphonse

**A Bad Dream**

**Alphonse**

**(Bonus Chapter)**

**By: Ichi-chan (DaRkNeSs4IcHi)**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (though I wish I do…), respecting FMA, I will do my best to make this Fic' realistic and acceptable. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Please Read and Review!!**_

Everything was bathed in darkness, the room was hidden in shadows, but there was no bad dream…. Simply because…..

I couldn't even sleep…… =_=

I guess that summarize the "A Bad Dream – Alphonse". Poor me, I can't even get a decent oneshot about "A Bad Dream". I sighed again thinking that the author must hate me.

(Ichi: Waaaiiih! Of course I don't hate you Al!!! _ )

I sighed again as I looked out the window from my bed. I haven't slept in years, and until I get my body back I won't be able too. No sweet dreams and no nightmares.

I wish I could sleep, even if I'd have nightmares every night, I wouldn't mind, how bad could they be, right?

_GASP!!!!!_ I got startled, brother has suddenly woken up. He looked shaken, and he was panting, could he have just had a bad dream?

"Brother, are you alright?" I asked softly, keeping my voice low so that I won't wake up anybody in case I wasn't able to measure my voice's volume well enough.

It took brother awhile to answer my question, "Yeah, I'm okay Al." the calmness of his voice didn't seem to match the picture as I just saw him gasp awhile ago. _He sure can calm himself fast whenever he wants too, I just hope he makes this a habit of his, I'm starting to feel sorry for all those poor people that called him short without thinking._

"Sounds like you were having a really bad dream." I asked, tilting my armor head towards his bed. All he said was "Yeah…It was," and didn't continue while he rested his head on his left hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pressed, wondering if he'd tell me what he had dreamt about. But all brother said was, "Nah, it's not that important." Since I know him so well I knew that this was his polite way of telling me _"Buzz off" _I didn't press the topic more. "Go back to sleep brother, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I reminded him, but instead of lying back down brother threw his blanket aside and swung his legs out of the bed saying. "Nah, not sleepy anymore."

"Where are you going?" I asked as I started to sit up but he just waved me off and said, "I'm just gonna get a glass of water."

He left the room as I got back down my bed. I stared out of the window again, watching the stars twinkle. I hope I get my body back. I want to be able sleep just like brother. While waiting for brother too return I thought about what he may have dreamt about that made him wake up gasping, this wasn't the first time brother woke up in the middle of the night because of bad dreams, so there must be a pattern to it.

I racked my brain for more information about this, I remember one time when he woke up, one rainy morning, from a bad dream. It was after Mr. Tucker transmuted Nina and Alexander. I sighed, I didn't want to think about this much, it would only make me sad, and so instead of figuring out brother's nightmare pattern, I thought about how we'd get our bodies back. The stone is obviously not an option anymore since we discovered what it is made of... _Wait! The stone's horrible secret? Maybe that's what brother dreamt about! No wonder he looked shaken!_

"Ara?" I suddenly realized that brother wasn't back yet. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" I thought as I glanced at the clock. _Ahh… it's already 4 in the morning. It won't be long before dawn._ I heard a muffled bang from the corridor, _"Maybe brother tripped"_ I thought, heaving a sigh, waiting for brother to burst into the room cursing the stairs or something.

But silence just followed, I waited patiently, but still nothing. _I don't think it'd take him that long to get a glass of water!_ I stood up, something was up, I'd check if brother is okay.

I doubled my pace down the hallway, when I passed Winry's room I heard someone talking, I paused in time to catch what he was saying, "…to hear you cry my name out as I passed your door" _EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! _I doubled back and dashed towards her half open door. "What is brother doing inside Winry's room at this late hour?!" I hissed as I peeked inside Winry's room. To my utter shock I saw Winry and Brother on the bed, TOGETHER?!! I whipped back out of the room and, as silently as I could, pressed my back against the wall. "Why is brother and Winry…???" I trailed off, and gathered my courage to take another peek.

If I thought I had the greatest shock from seeing them in bed together, then I was wrong! As I peeked again I saw brother, _MY BROTHER_ place a gentle _kiss_ on Winry's forehead!!!

"???!!!!!!!!!!!" I was lost for words, as I watched my brother settle in next to her and closed his own eyes. _And I thought he said he wasn't sleepy anymore?!_

**End of A Bad Dream – Alphonse.**

**Ichi Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Thank you for reading this fic!**

**EdxWinry forever!**

**Ahahaha, I hope you guys enjoyed this bonus chapi! ^_^ (you know, writing from Al's POV is easier than writing about Ed's! ahahaha)**

**Sweet Dreams Minna-san!!!!! ^.^ Please read and Review!**


End file.
